The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant botanically known as Petunia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘A-32’.
The new Petunia is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Sarno, Italy. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Petunia cultivars with attractive colors that are male sterile.
‘A-32’ is a hybrid that originated from a crossing in 2008 of the female or seed parent a proprietary Petunia identified as AS203-2 (not patented) and the male or pollen parent a proprietary Petunia identified as 2004PK9 (not patented). The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The cultivar ‘A-32’ was selected by the inventor in 2008 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in Sarno, Italy.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘A-32’ first occurred by terminal cuttings in 2008 in Sarno, Italy. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.